My promise to you
by Gloomy Shadows
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog had finally done it. He had finally defeated Black doom. Though thought of to be dead, Shadow looms the shadows of night in search of peace after the gruesome battle but had encountered GUN. Will Shadow join them or unite against them? One-shot re-written.


_**I thought of redoing my one-shot, even though it was a one-shot because I knew that that last one was useless and horrible. I re-written it but kept a few parts the same. Way better one-shot I can 100% guarantee you fanfictioners. Hope you enjoy my one-shot. Plus, if you want to give me criticism, give me at least CONSTRUCTIVE **__**criticism.**_

* * *

An ebony hedgehog lay down on a mossy hill as he settled down and rested one of his hands on his chest to look upon the stars that laid out peacefully in his view. His eyes trailed the sky to look near the horizon to see the last bits of sun begin to completely disappear. The warm breeze of day vanished and was replaced by the cold and harsh breeze of the night, as the sunset grew smaller. The coldness of night crept up at him as the last rays of the sun vanished in thin air.

"Shadow..." was all that the ebony hedgehog whispered, the name he had fought so hard to get. Not long ago he had fought his father in the battle of life and death itself. Not only for him and his father but also for Earth and all the people living on it. He had won the gruesome battle but had never felt so lost in his life afterwards.

His friends and ally's have thought of him to be dead right this moment as he rested on the cool autumn grass. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind blow against his ears. He slowly got up to his feet and stared at the moon. Beside the moon was something not visible to the naked eye but since he was the 'Ultimate Life form' he could see it perfectly well, even through the darkness around him. Space colony ARK. The place he was created in, raised in... Born in.

Every answer to his past that he searched long for connected to that very place. Everybody he knew and loved has lived up there, some even died. He saw Maria, the professor, the scientists... all of the people who were there when he was but a small hedgehog. He saw himself beside a girl, blond and wore a beautiful blue dress to match her beautiful blue eyes... Maria. He saw himself walk by all the people he used to know. The scientists, the professor, the researchers. This was the place he was born in, his home, his family, and his colony.

He kicked his left foot back as he started to skate away from the place he was currently in. As peaceful as it was he did not exactly want to stay here too long. GUN might find him if he did and Shadow wanted nothing to do with them so he wanted to stay hidden for the time being.

He skated to up the hill, near the city of Westopolis. He skated on the sidewalk beside the main road of the city. He looked around and snorted as he saw a banner hanging up not to far from himself. A banner with the picture of Sonic the hedgehog with some stupid quote of his down below the picture.

Shadow looked up as he heard a familiar noise up ahead. A helicopter, made by GUN, 'Guardians of the United Nation'. Shadow saw a searchlight beaming on one of the wings on the device, searching for someone. Then the searchlight landed on him. Shadow's ear perked up and lay back down on his head as he heard an ear piercing alarm come from the transportation unit.

Shadow reached behind his back. There, resting between his two back spines was a green Chaos Emerald. He saw the helicopter go down slowly towards him. "Put your hands in the air!" someone yelled from inside. Shadow frowned. After all he did for this world he still did not get at least _some_ credit. _Perfect _example for human thanks.

He looked down at the now glowing Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow bellowed, as he was suddenly warped two blocks ahead of the helicopter. "_FREEZE!_" someone yelled above him. Shadow continued to skate away. He kept running until he saw something.

The road was ending. "Great." Shadow muttered to himself. He started to quicken his pace and then on the last moment jumped, not knowing if there was nothing for his feet to catch on under him he grabbed the Chaos Emerald.

He closed his eyes getting read for 'Chaos Control' when he felt himself hit ground. He opened his eyes to see him surrounded by GUN vehicles and soldiers. "We got you Shadow. I know you saved Earth and we are grateful but the Commander said if we catch you, to bring you to him." one of the solders said, Shadow could hear his voice crack from fear as he said that… Shadow curled his lips up in a snarl. He still hated GUN no matter what for what they did to Maria.

He never saved the Earth for these ungrateful humans that worked for Abraham. He did it for every other human...and Maria.

Then he remembered he had a Chaos Emerald. He held his hand up as the first phrase of Chaos Control, but then something happened. He felt the Emeralds power stop flowing over him as a GUN solder swapped the Chaos Emerald into his hand. Shadow gave the GUN solder a hard look. He got the exactly same look back.

"We are to give this back to you... _AFTER_ you see the GUN commander." the GUN solder said stubbornly. Shadow hissed. Shadow knew it was no use though. They were just too stubborn. Shadow held out his hands. They were met with hard, cold metal. Handcuffs. Shadow stepped up to a helicopter, leading him to the place he loathed. The place he never thought of checking in on his own occasion, or any for that matter. The GUN headquarters.

Once they were there Shadow was taken by two GUN solders two the door entering them to the base. Shadow turned his head to see to soldiers shaking at the sight of him.

"Sh-Sh-Sha-Shadow?" the first soldier stuttered. Shadow stared un-fixated at them. The other one nodded his head frighteningly. "Most likely the commander would want to see you Shadow." he said. Shadow could literally hear the fright in his voice blow upon his presence. Shadow shook his head in disgust.

'_These people are suppose to be the strongest and bravest solders out there? No wonder humans are so danger-prone._' Shadow noted to himself. The door opened, showing a large number of turns to choose from. He sighed quietly as he started forward to the main hallway. At the end of it was a specially made 3D map that showed where each room was and what it was for.

After he soldiers finally figured out where to go they shoved Shadow forward and began to take him up the stairs towards his office as Shadow snarled at them. After a while they finally got on the right floor.

"Couldn't we have just taken the elevator?" one of them asked the other. The other one frowned. "I don't know. Maybe the commander would have said no, but I really don't know." the other one admitted. Shadow slapped his head in frustration.

The two soldiers stopped Shadow in the beginning of a hallway as they heard something.

Just then the hedgehog's ears perked up as familiar voices echoed his ears.

"Sonic, I want to thank you on helping with those black aliens. They were hard terrorists to take down but with your help we did It." the commander said to most likely the blue faker himself. I heard a familiar chuckle. Faker. "Why are you laughing at this? This is serious matter!" the commander ordered. I heard the chuckling stop.

"Sorry it just that it sounds like it was _my_ doing that the black arm's were defeated. If you remember correctly it was _Shadow_ doing that. Because he did it he might never come back." Sonic stated calmly, his last sentence was spoken softy with a hint of sadness though. Shadow heard the commander grunt.

"Yes, indeed I remember. I had always thought of him to be the devil himself. With those red eyes and black fur... I always blamed it on him that Maria died. But it wasn't. It never was. He helped save the Earth and I somehow wish I could repay him," the commander said somewhat harshly.

"Just because he looked like that doesn't mean he's what you believe he is. I thought you knew

better then that." Rouge snarled.

Shadow made a weak attempt of a smile. Even though they did not know he was there they were protecting his title. It was somewhat good to know how people thought of you behind your back.

The GUN soldiers nodded their heads, thinking this would be the right time, and lead Shadow out behind the corner and walked me over to the closed door. One of them put his right hand on the door waiting for the commander to stop talking. When he did, the GUN solder slowly started to turn the doorknob when he heard a voice booming from the other end.

"What do you idiots think you're doing? Interrupting our conversations like that!" he heard Abraham's voice bellow, which made Shadow's head shake with cold amusement. He shoved the two idiots away and stepped into the room, grinning a mischievous grin.

In the room he saw three people. One was a male azure hedgehog, which usually had a cocky-like grin on his face, Sonic. An ivory colored bat, which he allowed to call his 'friend', Rouge. And last but not least, a human -one he knew _very _well- that went by the name of Abraham.

Shadow could see shock and horror creep on the three's faces. Shadow shrugged. "I could always come back another time Commander," Shadow stated coolly. "I did not want to be here anyway." The commander got up and stared straight at Shadow with a look that would make a full grown man run away in terror.

Shadow just smirked at this. "No, no, come in. Take a seat," the commander grumbled. He looked at his men standing beside the door-frame behind Shadow.

"Good job men. Carry on with your duties." the GUN commander hissed. Just before they left they took out a key to unlock Shadow's handcuffs. When they did Shadow grabbed his wrists quickly and snarled at them, making them run out of the room as fast as any pathetic human could go. Shadow rubbed his wrists in comfort and looked up to the three people.

Shadow then nodded his head obediently as he purposely took a seat between the faker and Rouge. Sonic just stared at him with surprise. Then he saw a familiar smirk rise upon his shocked and surprised look. "I knew you made it out Shads, I kept telling everyone _you're_ the _ultimate_ Life form!" Sonic smirked. Shadow felt someone grab his hand as Shadow looked to see Rouge, her eyes filled with concern.

"Here. I found them not to long after that gruesome battle." Rouge said quietly as she gently placed Shadow's inhibitor rings on each of his hands. He nodded his head and mumbled 'thanks' to Rouge.

Shadow looked up to see the GUN commander frown. "You were really great out there Shadow... you know, with the black arms and Black Doom. As much as I hate to admit it, we might need someone like that in our force. As you see, GUN can't possibly be the best with humans whose only defense are with guns and Rouge. We need someone strong. Like the 'Ultimate Life form' to help us with this struggle." Shadow heard him mutter.

Shadow's eye widened, as he could not believe what he was hearing. "You want _me_? After what GUN did to me fifty years ago? How could I possibly stand knowing that I'm working for a group that killed my only close friend years ago?" Shadow snapped, insulted by this decision.

The GUN commander closed his eyes. "What happened fifty years ago affected me too you know, not like you'd care. What happened fifty years ago happened fifty years ago." He stated flatly and raised his voice as he continued in a brave position. "The GUN team now is not the same as it was back then. They don't have that same leader anymore." Shadow heard him say.

"And you believe that _YOU_ are a better leader then the previous leader?" I snorted. '_What a joke._' Shadow thought to himself. The GUN commander's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yes I do." he snarled.

'_They need me._' Shadow thought. '_Just like Maria needed me. Would joining this group help the world? Like Maria would still want me to do?_' Shadow asked himself.

As if the commander read his thoughts, the commander added. "Maria would still want you to help the world you know. Doing just that battle... it's not enough. Joining GUN... it helps the world you know. Just like Maria would want you to do." Shadow heard him say.

Shadow closed his eyes as he felt the three gazes turn upon him. Shadow slowly nodded his head. "Okay. Okay, I will join. But first you have to tell me what I can do if I join. Just to give me some thought here before I decide for real." Shadow stated roughly. He saw the GUN commander's head nod.

"If you join GUN you would, as you know, be helping the world. Your partner would be Rouge because I know that you would not take pleasure in your work working with humans that can not even catch up with you and can only use gun's as there defense. I would give you full permission to use the newest weapons we get, including you very own Shadow Rifle and you get to choose you missions but you have to do the really serious ones we need you to do once in a while other wise you might as well be working on your own practically." the GUN commander finished calmly.

Shadow nodded his head. "Seems reasonable enough." Shadow said neutrally. In the corner of Shadow's eye he saw a small sly smile appear on Sonic's face. "So Shads' is a good guy now huh? Cool, now we get to work together more often. We actually make a pretty good team if I do say so myself!" the faker chirped.

Shadow shook his head, smiling amusingly at how stupid the faker was.

"Even if I am helping the world and carrying out Maria's wish I would like you to know faker, that I will not work with you. You are an annoying blue faker wannabe and you always will be in my eyes." Shadow smirked.

Sonic gave out a mischievous snort. "Is that that so Shads? Well, well, by the way you said it almost sounded like you think your better then me. If you _do_ think you are still better then me because _you_ won that battle and not me something must be wrong with you because... as far as _you_ know, I am still the fastest, strongest and _coolest_ thing alive!" Sonic sneered.

Shadow snorted. "Dream on." Shadow crowed. Sonic just smiled at that response. "It's good to have ya' back Shads." Was all he managed to say as he rested his hand on Shadow's shoulder before running off with out a second glance back.

Shadow turned to the GUN commander. "Your first mission starts tomorrow at high noon. You better be here at my office by then." the Commander ordered before dismissing them. Shadow smirked. He saw Rouge's eyes follow him as he walked calmly away.

"Shadow." he heard someone whisper. He turned his head to see Rouge running to keep up with him.

"Hey, hun. I'm just here to say... glad your back. I have to admit. I felt kind of lonely without you." she teased Shadow playfully.

Shadow rolled his eyes but then stiffened slightly as Rouge unexpectedly pulled Shadow to a friendly hug.

She pulled back from Shadow to give him a flirtatious wink and a sly smile. "Well Shadow. Won't it be interesting working with you again? Just this time on the other side." she mused and walked away. Shadow growled but rolled his eyes. If this bat was to be his partner then he might as well get used to her flirting and such behavior.

Shadow stepped out to feel the spitting of light rain trickle on his now glossy ebony pelt. He stepped out of the GUN's headquarters and skated straight for a while until the ground ended under him into a curved mossy cliff. The moon was bright and huge over here. He could see millions of stars ahead of him. Some of them were shooting stars, some were twirling, and some were dying as others were just beginning to light up. The sky was smelt and felt moist as rain slowly began to fall, Soon the rain started to pour instead of just spiting.

Even so he could still see something moving behind the moon. A small dark object, which was, where he and Maria was raised in. He closed his eyes thinking of how proud she would be of him.

"No matter how hard it will be, I will carry out your wish to protect the planet for you and for as long as I shall live, I will do exactly that. For you my dear Maria. I just wish you could be here to guide me" Shadow quietly stated, staring at the ARK beside the moon with his right hand clutching his chest as rain poured over him. Shadow smiled sadly as one single tear left his eye to fall down his cheek.

"For you..."


End file.
